


No Harm, No Foul

by Mandibles



Series: Scerek Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Break Up, M/M, One Night Stands, They are both dumbasses, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Scerek Week, Day Four: Breaking Up / Making Up. Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/552141">October 31st</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/552543">Chocolate and Small Talk</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/553908">Best Worst Halloween</a>. Derek and Scott try to make sense out of what just happened between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm, No Foul

Awkwardness creeps on them in increments, especially when the credits start rolling for  _Ginger Snaps_  and the tacky feel of drying come goes from hot to gross to grosser. Derek hitches his shirt up and observes the damage with a grimace; retreating to his own side of the couch, Scott mirrors the motion though with more embarrassment than anything else. After a long moment, it’s Scott who breaks the silence, slowly smoothing down his come-streaked shirt.

He clears his throat. “So. Um. That wasn’t what I expected to happen.”

“You started it,” Derek points out again with a roll of his eyes. He drags himself into a sitting position, zipping his jeans as he goes.

And, if his one-shouldered shrug is anything to go by, Scott doesn’t disagree. “I—Okay. Okay, yeah,” he concedes, his eyes back on the television, a hand running through his hair. “But, I mean, I didn’t expect you to roll with it.”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. You punching me, I guess?”

“You thought I’d punch you, but you did it anyway?”

“… When you put it that way—”

“Yeah, it’s dumb, Scott. Really dumb.” Still, curiosity tugs at Derek’s sleeve. “Why did you do this? All of this,” he clarifies.

A tense silence befalls them and, reaching into the plastic bag for a snapped Hershey’s bar, Derek wonders for a moment if Scott even heard him. Then, Scott sighs deeply and drops his head back, attention trained to the ceiling. “I—” He falters. “I don’t know. I guess I just—well, Allison—and you were—” His face scrunches in concentration; Derek can see him scrambling for the words. He fails in his endeavor, though, and they plunge into silence once more.

The screen flickers to a new film, but Derek isn’t really watching, the heavy rock music white noise to his ears.

“What do we do?” It’s Scott who murmurs this, so small and so unsure and so out of his element. “What do we do with this?”

Derek bites into the chocolate to bide his time, then, “You can’t even say what  _this_ is.”

“What would you call this, then?”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I don’t know! Like, is this—this a one-night stand or something or—or—” Scott tosses his arms in a very Stiles-y gesture. “I don’t know what I’m doing!”

 _Neither do I_ , Derek wants to admit, but that’s not what leaves his lips.

“No harm, no foul, I guess.”

Scott turns his head, eyebrows shooting up. Derek only shrugs in reply, already kicking himself. Still, it’s out there now, too late to take back and he’s already shown enough weakness here,the shame building in the back of his throat like bile.

But, finally, Scott nods, swallowing thickly. “Ah, yeah, okay. No harm, no foul. I can do that.” He scratches his nails down the armrest.

No one speaks.


End file.
